heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Reiyo
Reiyo is a character from the Spectral World. An artist—the world's equivalent of a magician—studying the Color Energies of his land, he is trying to find a way to neutralize Black. Physical Appearance Reiyo is a lean young man with greasy, matted black hair and radiant blue eyes. Atop his head sits a vibrant blue beret. Over his plain blue tee shirt and jogging pants, he wears plain brown dress shoes and a beige artist's smock, covered in stains from paint. He carries a school-sized backpack, in which he carries his adventuring supplies, in addition to his paintbrush. Weapons/Abilities Reiyo's paintbrush can be used to channel the various Color Energies Reiyo has learned how to use. He can use these Color Energies to do the various things each Color is linked with: *Red Color Energy is passionate and dangerous. It can be used to invigorate targets with ferocious zeal. It is also associated with the manipulation of fire. *Orange Color Energy is joyous and enthusiastic. People fighting with it fight heartily, sometimes even leading into a berserk attack. *Yellow Color Energy is cheery, but cowardly. People using it are light on their feet and are known to incorporate tactics such as flaring out their energy to distract the eye, then attacking. *Green Color Energy is, paradoxically, healthy and toxic. Its lighter shades can subdue people's anger, and can be used to manipulate nature. Its darker shades are good for poison, as they chip and chip away at people's spirit and life force. *Blue Color Energy is intelligent and resourceful. People fighting with it are always at their craftiest, and can also manipulate water to their advantage. *Purple Color Energy is regal, yet mysterious. Fighting with it involves being quick and elusive, and can involve manipulation of the wind. Darker shades of it are known to be unstable, and people afflicted by it are bordering insanity. *Cyan Color Energy is strong and tranquil. People fighting with it inspire a sense of awe before coming in, and also have a reliance on manipulating ice. *Pink Color Energy is friendly and demure. It has few uses beyond healing basic wounds. *Brown Color Energy is stable and tenacious. Associated with the working class, this form of energy is designed for massive manipulations of the world around oneself, or for forming shields. Note that like magic, Color Energy manipulation takes study to learn and much practice to master. Personality As an artist, Reiyo is cosmopolitan. He recognizes that each Color has its own place in the world, and therefore has a great respect for all people. He generally has a sense of nobility and would go out of his way to help any and all people in trouble. He doesn't view himself as a hero or even much of a fighter—in his mind, he's only here to discover how to save the world. Actually saving it can be left to someone braver. Backstory Born and raised in the Blue Faction of the Spectral World, Reiyo always had a belief that colors were meant to be used together—and most of the world agreed with him. The world was at peace, but not harmony—Green was vulnerable to Red's raw passion, Blue was at odds with Orange because their logic was always clashing with Orange's emotions, Yellow was always afraid of Purple, and of course, Brown, being the working class, had a steeper slope to climb than the rest of them. To maintain good relations between the Factions, the Gray Faction, centered in the middle of the Spectral World, was there to protect all peoples and remain neutral in all affairs. However, one day, something evil happened in the Gray Faction. Black Color Energy reared its ugly head, and The Black slaughtered the Gray Faction in an event known as the Darkening. Reiyo was worried by this, as now would be a perfect time for injustice to begin to occur. Hypothesizing that if Black Color Energy could be created, that there was also a way to produce Black's opposite, he set off on a journey to study each and every Color Energy, and try to make that happen so that The Black could be neutralized. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Reiyo was recreated from a scrapped character of mine named Adel. He was originally a simple freelance painter, whose magical abilities infused with his paint affected the world around him. Scrapped due to lack of unique personality or backstory, he was rebuilt into Reiyo, because the Spectral World needed a protagonist. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army